One Act More
by freshcreationgarden
Summary: Bear witness to the travesty of community theater performing on the most beloved theater productions ever created. The story of an audience who are much more interesting than the actors on stage who should for be used for target practice for committing crimes against all that is theater. One Day More parody.


Viewing the last production of a community theatre's rendition of the famed musical les miserable, the critic sent to review the spectacle, became rather disgusted with this production. The actors were off key whenever they did not struggle with their lines. The music sounded old and frail as if the instruments were dug up from the time period from which the musical took place. The sights and sounds were not even the cherry on top, the seats were too short, and too closed in together with springs launching up into his rump. Never had he felt so irritated, so just as any lover of musical theatre would do, he sang.

" _One day more! Another day, another travesty_

 _This never-ending road to mediocrity;_

 _These actors who seem to know their crime_

 _The dumb audience will surely come a second time._

 _One show more!"_

Several rows behind him, a young man and his date are seated well in the back of the theatre, the boy's seat facing a pillar smack dab in the middle of the theatre obstructing his view. He was already regretting his date.

 _I did not want to come today. How can I see past this tower?"_ the young man attempted to move but too no avail due to too many people viewing the play with ease.

" _One show more"_ anxiously the critic waited.

" _Tomorrow they'll take the show away, and someone in back of us just farted!"_ the young woman sang in irritancies but the young man sang with ease.

A cousin of one of the actors sat in the front left of the house, seated close to the exit.

" _One more day of my cousin's show"_

" _Will we ever date again?"_

" _One more day of my family caring…"_

" _We were supposed to be in front of you."_ The couple realized.

" _Would my cousin have known I was here_?" the cousin contemplated.

" _And I swear that it is true!" the couple behind her complained_

" _I only came after my mother begged!"_ She started to move away from her seat, but saw the stage lit up for the next act, seeing her chance to escape extinguished.

" _One more act before the s#$ &storm!"_ the financer in the audience cried woefully next to the young man.

" _I can't follow where the story goes?"_ the young man complained

" _I'm at the barricades of boredom."_

" _Shall I join my brother for a beer?"_ the young man's mind wandered.

" _When our numbers begin to form"_

" _Should I stay; and should I care?"_

" _Will there be a place for me?"_ the financer knew he was doomed; they sold tickets for only $10.

" _The time is now, the end is here"_ the audience eyes grew.

" _One song more!"_ everyone sang as they gave up on wishing for this show to end.

" _One song more to resolution,_

 _This play has been a pain in the butt!_

 _I am ready for those night showers,_

 _They will wet themselves with mud!"_ it was already raining outside, to add yet another trifle to everyone's evening.

" _One song more!"_

A couple near the front were obviously drunk, and voiced their opinions without care who listened or heard.

" _Watch 'em run amuck,_

 _Watch 'em as they fall,_

 _We don't give a $# %_

 _It's a free for all,_

 _We Just had a little 'nip'_

 _We Just a little 'touch'_

 _Doesn't matter, you can find the movie in the clearance_

 _For only a buck!"_

Now the entire congregation sang

" _We wondered from the beginning_

 _Were the directors ever high!_

 _I may as well watch it performed by kids,_

 _I may as well watch it performed by kids,_

 _The hope the packers are winning,_

 _I hope the lions have won,_

 _Do you hear the people sing?_

" _My ride is here, I say %$# you!"_ a man jeered as he left.

 _One day more!_

And in one fantastic collage of grievances, it drowned out the attempts of the actors to finish thier final song.

" _Tomorrow I'll be far away,_

 _Tomorrow is the judgement day"_ the critic cheered as he finished his review.

" _Tomorrow we'll discover what this godforsaken theatre has left in store!"_ The entire house jeered.

 _One more act_

 _One more day_

 _ **One song more!**_ _"_

And the curtain fell.

 **Nothing needs to said, low brow humor for a high brow show. Favorite or Comment please.**


End file.
